Twoshot: Taylor Swift Song fic
by mystie21-12
Summary: Before Lucy came to Fairy Tail, Loki had a close friend who actually had feelings for him. Loki x Oc  First Chapter: Teardrops on My Guitar


**Teardrops On My Guitar**

_Drew looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<br>What I want and I need  
>And everything that we should be<em>

Before Loki returned to the spirit world, he had a close friend in Fairy Tail. People say Sharon looks quite like Erza but she has longer hair, red eyes and has a younger complexion. She is also very sweet and nice around the members of Fairy Tail, especially Loki. When they met, Loki was flirting with her but she just wanted to stay friends but they end up being close.

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
>That girl he talks about<br>And she's got everything  
>That I have to live without<em>

Loki also talks to her about the girls he met and thought was pretty. This made Sharon feel a bit jealous. She didn't mind that Loki was dating other girls but when she saw him flirting with them, it made her heart ache. It's true that she wanted to stay friends but there was a small feeling in Sharon that she wanted more than that.

_Drew talks to me  
>I laugh 'cause it's just so funny<br>I can't even see  
>Anyone when he's with me<em>

Sharon realized that she loved Loki all along. She didn't want to drool over him like does other girls who did but she fell for him all the same. When their talking to each other, she only concentrates her eyes on Loki as if their all alone with each other. Loki however understands that Sharon wanted to stay friends so Sharon didn't want to ruin their friendship since it's enough to hear his voice and see him every single day in Fairy Tail.

_He says he's so in love  
>He's finally got it right<br>I wonder if he knows  
>He's all I think about at night<em>

When Loki was gone, she would dream about him more often. She couldn't stop thinking about him, even if she wanted too. She also knew that Loki likes Lucy but she isn't as diluted as Juvia. Sharon and Lucy make good friends in fact. But now that Loki isn't around much, she became lonelier and more distant from the other members. She constantly goes on missions to take her mind off Loki so she's not around much either. But no matter what, Loki was stuck on her mind.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<em>

Sharon couldn't help but cry every night. She felt so alone ever since Loki left. She wishes that Loki would just notice and talk her for once but that dream was merely impossible to fulfill since he's busy protecting Lucy on requests. Her heart ached at the thought. She thought that she'll never see Loki ever again. She wants to confess to him, to make it clear that she loves him. She heard that Lucy will return to Fairy Tail tomorrow at dawn.

_So I drive home alone  
>As I turn out the light<br>I'll put his picture down  
>And maybe get some sleep tonight<em>

Sharon wanted to get some sleep without thinking about Loki. She saw a picture of them together on their first date, also the day they met. Tears started pouring down her face, splashing on the glass frame. She missed Loki so much that it hurts. She placed the picture down, turned off the lights and laid down on her bed with a pillow pressing down her chest.

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<em>

That morning, Sharon wore the clothes that she wore the day they met so he could recognize her. She left for the guild, receiving warm welcomes from the members. She searched for Lucy, asking Mira, Levy, Erza, finally finding her at the end of the bar. When she walked closer with a bright smile on her face, it suddenly faded when she saw a scene that would haunt her life forever. Loki…Lucy…kissing.

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
>And he's all that I need to fall into<br>Drew looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<em>

Sharon held back the tears in her eyes but a few streams rolled down her face. When Loki saw Sharon, She wiped the tears of her face and gave a fake smile.

"Loki, I never seen you for so long" Sharon greeted.

"You too Sharon. You've changed" Loki commented.

"You haven't. Old habits die hard doesn't it?" tears streamed down her face again.

"Sharon what's wrong?" Loki asked frantically, trying to calm her down but she refused his offer.

"Nothing, it's just" she sobbed "I miss you so much"

Sharon ran out the guild with two of her hands covering her eyes. Loki tried to run after her but Mira stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine" Mira assured.


End file.
